Quest For Glory V: Dragon Fire: Two Days in the Fire of the Dragon
Quest for Glory: Dragon Fire TWO DAYS IN THE FIRE OF THE DRAGON Yf OU CAN PLAY QUEST FOR GLORY AS ONE OF FOUR characters: Fighter, Wizard, Thief or Paladin. This guide features you as the Fighter. Dragon Fire opens with you hovering before Erasmus and his rodent, Fenris. The wizard explains that you've been selected to join the Rites of Rulership and uncover the King of Silmaria's murderer. Although you have a choice between the path of danger or the road to Silmaria, this time you'll head to the city. In an instant you'll materialize in a gazebo surrounded by a lush, vibrant forest. Remember the gazebo's location— it could come in handy since it's the portal to Erasmus* house. Follow the dirt path to Silmaria. Enter the arena and talk with Ferrari. He explains what's up with the playing field and encourages you to compete. Exit the stadium and move west, past the well-guarded mansion. Next, stop by the Hall of Kings. Speak with the guards and they'll let you pass. Once in the hall, Logos encourages you to join the Rites of Rulership competition. Pump him for information and then continue along the dusty path into town. Enter the bank on the right and open your Rites of Rulership account. Leave the bank and clop across the stone bridge spanning the aquifer and cattails. Buy some fruit from the vendor and ask him for news about the town. All the Sweet Comforts of Home After bidding farewell to the fruit man, stroll past the red-clay-tile roof homes toward the ocean. Drop into the Weapon Smith's place, buy a few throwing spears, and ask him about your competition. After your visit, climb the hill to the bookshop. Borrow a book on swimming from your correspondence master. The Famous Adventurer— you'll need it later. Continue to explore the coastline until you reach the Dead Parrot Inn. This is the brokerage for wagering on the arena fights. Place a bet if you feel lucky and head downstairs to the bar. Sip a brew and chat with the barmaid and other patrons before checking in at the Gnome's Inn. Innkeeper Ann says hi as you enter and serves you a heaping plate of- what, you're not exactly sure. (Seems there was a mishap in the kitchen.) Gulp down the feast. When you need Erasmus, kick this gazebo and answer a riddle. When you're done, Ann gives you the key and tells you not to sweat the bill for a month— it's taken care of. Unfortunately, you discover all the room's ^ accoutrements are gnome sized. Oh well, borrow an extra sheet, lay down on the too-short bed and sleep. Day Two: The Quest at Science Island On rising, head to the docks by the Dead Parrot and chat with Andre. Stroll over to the Magic Shop and buy a set of magical mag nets. Trust me, you'll need them. Stock up on some Health pills at the Apothecary and have the folks slap some free healing on you. Mosey down to the shore, pick ing up rocks as you go. Head over to the windmill and release the brake. Next, force the gondola brake and replace its shattered remains with a throwing spear. Board the gondola and pitch stones at the spear until it releases. Ride the gondola to the island, solve the quiz, chat with the profes sor, and note the bulletin board as you leave. Once on shore, stop by The Famous Adventurer's place. Brag a little and he'll buff your Pegasus Island knowledge. Time for a little break. Kick back; enjoy the arena fights and A Hang with Erasmus and Fenris for an ego boost a drink at the Dead Parrot. Buy Ugarte a drink and tap him for rumors. Check the betting board. Collect your winnings and head back to your short-bedded room. Be sure to hide a magnet in the chest before falling asleep. Rest well; there is still a massive adventure ahead. Category:Articles